


781.99 _ 291.9_O

by Darklady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, The Author Regrets Nothing, mostly those of the author, you may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is not in the hands of HYDRA.</p><p>He is with people who love him and want him to get well.</p><p>(This is not a happy story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	781.99 _ 291.9_O

**Author's Note:**

> I'd post a trigger warning, but … my name does that.  
> I'm not a nice writer. My universe does not come with puppies and rainbows.  
> And this is rough for ME.  
> If this does NOT strike your squick I'd suggest therapy.  
> +
> 
> +
> 
> +

His eyes open on a vista of white ceiling. The room is lit, but not excessively. There is no pain.

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes,” the ceiling voice addresses him. 

He does not know how it knew he was awake. He had not moved. Perhaps it can see his eyelids. The question distracts him, briefly, but it does not matter.

He stands.

“Mission,” he demands.

“Bathroom.”

The far end of the room has an open door. He knows it leads to the facilities required, although he does not know how he knows.

He undresses, dropping the blue utility garb into the shoot marked ‘laundry’. The tunnel leads elsewhere. It is too small for a human body. It will not bend under pressure from his arm. It is not an exit.

He relieves himself. That was not specifically ordered, but is within the operational scope of his mission goal. That is good. He will be rewarded for showing initiative within mission parameters. 

When the shower turns on and he steps inside. The water is warm, not unpleasant, and he leans closer. The pressure improves the operational readiness of his flesh arm. He closes his eyes.

Precisely fifteen minutes later the water stops. (This individual possesses excellent time awareness.) A towel is waiting on the towel rod. He dries himself and sends the towel down the same shoot that has swallowed his nightclothes.

“Mission,” he demands.

“Please dress. You will find clothes in the closet to your left.”

Yes, he recognizes the door now. He does not know why he did not do so before, but it does not matter. 

“The local time is 7:34 am,” the voice continues. “Current temperature is fifty-four degrees, with a slight wind from the north-east and a two percent chance of precipitation.”

The closet holds three shirts, three pairs of pants, and two jackets. There is also a set of shelves, which on inspection hold socks and underwear. One pair of boots rest on the floor. Analyzing the weather data given he selects clothing of medium weight. He dresses quickly.

“Mission,” he demands.

A new door opens. Outside is a short length of hall. It is also white, much like this room, but the lights are brighter.

“Proceed down the hall and take the door on your left. It leads to a kitchen. When there you will prepare and consume at least 1,200 calories of suitable foods.”

“Objective understood.”

Walking down the hall he sees - but does not make particular note of – the cameras.

* * * 

“How… how’s he doing, doc.” Captain Steve Rogers blinks at the monitor bank, screen after screen showing one subject.

“Making progress.” The doctor smiles, broadcasting faith and reassurance. “Today looks like it’s going to be a really good day.”

©KKR 2014


End file.
